ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhino Tank
"Stomp through enemy lines with this beast of a machine." -Conquest Upgrade Menu The Tank is a land vehicle in Ravenfield. It was featured in Beta 3, and prior to EA14 could be found on every map. This honor has since gone to the APC. It was redesigned in EA15 along with the Quadbike. Combat & Characteristics The tank's new design is based off the M60A2, an American main battle tank (MBT). Like most tanks, the vehicle has a main gun, a machine gun on top, and caterpillar tracks. It has a OD green scheme. The tank can sustain heavy damage before being destroyed. When it's health gets depleted, it will catch on fire and explode, with a short beeping sound as a warning. If not exited in time the explosion will kill the crew but not damage anything around it. The turret will also detach from the tank. It only takes three rockets (From the Dagger) to blow the tank up. The tank's main job is to take out other tanks or to mow down infantry. The tank's machine gun and main gun are both effective at taking down enemy aircraft due to their high damage output (with best results if they are landed or strafing, but otherwise ineffective). The tank can also be used to ram into vehicles or soldiers. The tank's cannon is quite effective at attacking .50 cal emplacements or most other land vehicles. The machine gun is often used to mow down infantry units at close range and can be effective against weaker vehicles/unprotected vehicles. If you see an enemy with a Dagger or other tanks, prioritize those as your targets, as they pose the greatest threat. The tank's main gun can one-shot every vehicle except other tanks. Aerial vehicles can also take out the tank with terrifying ease, as the tank's weapons can't hit them. However the machine gun is still effective against helicopters. In the lower betas it takes 2 rockets to destroy a pristine tank, but since Beta 6, the Tank takes 3 rockets to destroy. This only applies to the damage value of the Dagger. Capacity The Tank features two seats: Seat 1: Driver/Main Gunner. Drives the tank and fires the main gun, which has a reload speed of 3 seconds. The main gun can only hold one round at a time. Seat 2: Machine Gunner. Operates the machine gun on top of the tank turret, which can fire 10 rounds per second from a 50 round magazine which takes 2 seconds to reload. Both weapons have unlimited ammo and permanent crosshair until leaving the tank. Weakness The Tank's main threat is explosions and anti tank weapons. It isn't recommended to ride into a base full of enemies, as one or two bots will tend to use a Dagger and destroy the vehicle. The tank may also get stuck on objects if not ridden correctly and it's a pain to get rid of this situation (Push it out with another tank or destroy it, or in beta 5, use the Super Wrench). Usage The Tank is one of the most commonly used vehicles since Beta 3. Players can use the tank's advantages, such as ramming and using the vehicle's strength as a shield to assist their team. Trivia * The Tank was featured in Beta 3 and is the second ground vehicle to be featured in Ravenfield. * Like the Helicopter, MG Jeep, Westland Wyvern, APC, and the Gunboat, the Tank has vehicle-mounted weapons. * Along with the Helicopter, Westland Wyvern, and the Gunboat, the Tank can catch fire when it's fully damaged. * In Betas 5 and lower the Tank could withstand only two shots. Since it was upgraded in Beta 6, the Tank will withstand three shots. * Like most other games, Tanks in Ravenfield has a very low crew count (a maximum of two) and a lone operator is able to use it by themselves. In real life, Tanks are usually operated by three or four crew members, usually being the commander, the gunner, the driver and a loader, if applicable. * It is possible to have operators of both forces in one single tank. Just rush into the enemy base, steal the unoccupied tank, switch to gunner view, and wait for an enemy to show up and starts to drive it. This tactic can be useful when capturing a base in earlier betas since the tank can only damaged by the explosives and the machine gun is a great threat to infantry, it will also reduce the tank threat to friendly sides since the enemy will also try to destroy the vehicle. * The tank currently has a health value of 4000 * As of April 26, 2019, the tank has received a new model. It now resembles an M60 Patton with a short-barrel gun and animated treads. The driver's view is now remodeled to resemble that of the APC. * When critically damaged, the turret of the tank used to blow up. However, this is no longer the case. Category:Vehicles Category:Equipment